


The Sweater

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Armin and Erwin are brothers, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren goes to Armin's house to drop off a sweater he left at his apartment the weekend before, and ends up leaving a little more than empty handed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweater

I knocked on the door and waited, but no one answered. I knocked again, and once again no one answered. I sighed quietly to myself as I shrugged and tried the handle, somewhat surprised that the door was unlocked. I pushed open t he door and stepped into the all too familiar house.

“Armin?” I called out, but was met with silence. “Erwin? Grandpa?”

Silence. 

I knew someone had to be home though. This wasn’t a family that would up and leave their doors unlocked. I padded my way through the house through the first floor, but did not come across anyone. With a frown, I made my way upstairs. I turned right once I had made it to the top and made my way down the hall, gripping the sweater Armin had left at my apartment tightly in my hands.

Armin had left his bedroom door open, and the lights were off. There was no one inside, and I was starting to worry about the door being left unlocked. I tossed the sweater onto Armin’s bed and turned back out the door, and I was about to head back down the hall when I heard a noise.

It was a noise I was unsure if I was supposed to hear. I both knew I wanted to get out unnoticed, but I was curious.

The sound happened again, and my ears pricked. I turned my head slightly down the hall to see Erwin’s door slightly ajar. The source of the noise.

I quietly crept further down the hall, trying to keep myself from being noticed. I stopped outside the door, unable to see anything because the door was still mostly shut. But I could hear the sounds; soft whimpering which sounded like it was coming from Erwin, slapping of skin on skin and a moan to follow.

Oh no, oh no.

Erwin was only two years younger than Armin and I, and I would have been lying if I said he hadn’t turned into a handsome young man. He had grown into his body better than anyone else I knew, with a strong jaw and built body, and his golden hair which was not unlike his brothers was always on point.

And there was another whimper on the other side of the door, and it was probably what was in my pants that got me to toe open the door a bit wider.

And it was a visual I would never forget.

Erwin was laying on his back stark naked, cock slicked up and in one hand, pumping himself quickly whilst the other hand was pumping into his ass. From the angle I could see from the door, I couldn’t see much other than his hand that was working his length, and it worked out on my part — Erwin had no idea I had entered the room.

And I felt my pants tighten at the scene before me.

The source of the skin slapping and moaning was coming from the boy’s laptop that was sitting on the bed beside him; two men roughly fucking on a kitchen table.

I could see the muscles in Erwin’s stomach starting to tense after a moment, and I was finding it tough to stand there and watch, but I couldn’t look away. It was a glorious sight, and I felt so guilty watching but I could not tear my eyes away from his hand moving up and down his slicked up shaft. Until finally, his back arched off of the bed as strings of cum shot out of him and over his stomach and chest, groaning quietly to himself. He fell back flat on the bed and slowly moved his hand a few more times before finally dropping it to the side and removing his fingers from his ass with a sigh. His breathing was heavy and ragged, and he still had no idea that he had an audience. The video playing on his laptop was still going, and other than Erwin’s heavy breathing, it was the only noise in the room.

And my pants were painfully tight. And it was then that Erwin turned his head towards me, and it took him a few moments to realize that I was standing there. His eyes widened, and his face screwed up about ready to scream.

“Wh-wh-what are y-you—“

“Erwin, hey.” I quickly said, waving my hands in front of me. I stepped towards the bed as I tried to think of a way to calm him down. “I know this looks bad.”

He turned away from me to turn off the video before looking back with complete panic on his face. “H-how m-much of that did you see?” he stammered out, his face much redder than it had been few moments before.

I squinted slightly before shaking my head. “Not much.” I admitted, though it felt like so much.

Erwin gulped and kept his wide eyes on me. “W-what are you doing here?” he asked.

“I came to drop off a sweater Armin left at my apartment on the weekend. The door was unlocked and no one answered when I knocked, so I came in…” I trailed off, nibbling the inside of my lip. Erwin’s eyes had begun to trail down my body and had stopped half way down. “I heard noises coming form in here and I wasn’t sure…”

“Eren…” he whispered, eyes locked on the bump in my pants. I tried to ignore it. This wasn’t good.

“I’m sorry, I crossed a line.” I said quietly, running my hands through my hair. Erwin’s eyes didn’t move. “Let’s just pretend this didn’t happen, yeah?”

The younger boy in front of me finally let his eyes lift back up to mine, and god damn it I hated that he was so attractive.

He was eighteen, so it’s not like it was wrong by any means aside from the fact that _he was my best friends little brother._

But I gulped under his gaze.

“Erwin.”

“Do you need a hand?” he asked quietly, almost shy. And it was my turn for my eyes to widen.

“W-what?” I stuttered, but I found myself stepping forward. The body does what the body wants, but mentally I knew this was a fucked up situation.

“I’ve always liked you, Eren…” Erwin trailed off, his eyes trailing back down my body as though he was committing it to memory. “Ever since I was able to understand the concept of being attracted to people, you know?”

A breath hitched in my throat as I listened to him, my words leaving me completely.

“I’ve thought about you a lot.” as he said this, his body shifted slightly on the bed and I could feel my dick twitch in the confines of my pants. It really was becoming painful. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to bend over for you, Eren; to make you feel good.”

“Erwin…”

His words were not helping the situation. He had to be fucking with me, or this couldn’t be real. This had to be a dream. But the pain in my pants was far too real.

The blond on the bed reached out and managed to hook one of his large fingers around one of the front belt hoops of my jeans to tug me forward. He looked up at me from the bed, heavy lid den and dark with lust.

“Please, let me.”

And I still couldn’t find my words, but I felt myself nodding. Erwin quickly managed to pop open the button of my jeans before pulling down the zipper. I let out an air of relief as the fabric gave way, but I gasped back in when I felt Erwin’s hand palm me through my boxers.

“Already so hard, Eren. Are you sure you didn’t see much?” he asked, glancing up at me before looking back to my cloth covered cock.

“Very sure.” I managed to squeak out as Erwin shifted to push my pants and boxers down properly before wrapping his hand around my length.

His hands moved slow and unsure of his actions, which was a complete change of the words he was saying. He sounded far more confident than his actions. I could feel his hand shaking slightly around me as he experimentally stroked the shaft, pulling back the skin before pulling back up and teasing his thumb at the base of the head. I couldn’t help but let out a groan with that, and I took note of the small smirk that grew on his face. He was satisfied with that. 

“You have a very lovely cock, Eren.” he said thoughtfully as he picked up the pace with his hand, slicking up the rough movements with the beads of precum escaping from the tip. “I wouldn’t mind it buried deep in my ass.” he added quietly, and I could see his face flushing back up in a deep red.

And I couldn’t hold back another groan at the thought. I wouldn’t mind it either, if I was being honest.

The boy was built like a fucking god; I was far too out of his league. _And this was my best friend’s little brother._

But fuck it, we were both consenting adults. And who was I to let someone down?

I gulped as my eyes trailed back down Erwin’s body from his face, his chest and stomach still covered in come from his time alone, and his dick was coming back to life. I shifted slightly, getting my pants and underwear down my legs all the way and off of me, not removing myself from his touch. I bit the inside of my lip as I looked back up at Erwin’s face, who was watching me intently. It was then I reached out and let my hand grip around his semi, forcing him to twitch and hiss letting me know he was still rather sensitive. I moved my hand slowly along his cock, still slicked up from the lube he had been using before, and he was at full mast in no time, whimpering softly. His hand had ceased movement on my cock by that point, and I raised my eyebrows as I watched him, his eyes screwed shut as he concentrated on the pleasure radiating from the movements of my hand.

“E-ren…” he gasped out as my thumb moved to swirl around the head of his dick. “Fuck me, please. Eren.”

My eyebrows shot up at his plea, and the remainder of my blood headed south. I only gave myself a few seconds to think over my actions before i climbed up onto the bed, settling between his parted legs. I looked up at the larger boy, and I knew I wanted this and Erwin clearly wanted this too. His eyes were barely open, but they were pleading for me.

“Do you have a condom?” I asked after a moment, frowning. Erwin cleared his throat slightly and made quick work of getting one out of his nightstand. A never before opened box waiting just for us, and seconds later the small packet was sitting between my fingers. “Erwin have you ever…” my words trailed off, feeling embarrassed that I had even asked.

Of course he had. Look at him! He was gorgeous and I was sure he was pushing everyone off of him left right and centre. But the answer surprised me.

“No.”

My eyes widened and I shifted on my knees between his legs. “Are you sure about this then?” I asked, wanting to make sure he wasn’t going to regret this.

“Yes. Please, Eren.” he said almost in a whine.

I nodded slowly and reached over to grab the lube that was still sitting in front of his laptop. I knew he had been fingering himself before, but I wasn’t sure how well he was doing. I quickly lubed up my fingers and immediately pushed two in. The boy hissed quietly, and I could feel him tighten around my fingers.

“Shh, relax.” I spoke quietly, and as soon as I felt the muscle around my fingers relax, I started to move. My movements were slow as I stretched him apart, scissoring my fingers in every which way before adding in a third finger. I curled them in and Erwin gasped when I had found his prostate. A smirk made it’s way onto my face at that and I removed my fingers.

“Hurry, Eren. Please.”

“Patience.” I said teasingly as I got myself ready. I tore open the packet and rolled the condom over my aching length before slicking it up. “And relax.” I said quietly as I leaned forward, aligning myself up with his ass. “It’s gonna be—“

“Shut up and fuck me, Eren.” Erwin finally said, voice stern. My eyes widened at his tone and I quickly nodded and pushed into him. I could feel him tighten around my cock as I pushed myself in right to the brim, completely filling him. Erwin was gasping for air, as though I had knocked all the air out of his lungs in that one movement. “Fuck.”

“Relax.”

“You try relaxing when something gets shoved up your ass.”

I cocked my head to the side and I couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped. “I have had something shoved up my ass, thank you very much. Relax, and it’ll feel so much better.”

It took a few moments of Erwin glaring at me before I finally felt him relaxing. And he nodded, and my hips slowly began to move.

I stayed slow and steady, not wanting to hurt Erwin in any way. It was when I felt his hands move to my hips that I started moving quicker, and harder. And with every thrust following that, Erwin started to lift himself up to meet my thrusts. The room was soon filled with our own smacking skin and grunts and moans, only intensifying once I had finally hit Erwin’s prostate.

“Holy fuck.” he gasped out, one hand moving off of my hip to grab one of the bars of his headboard. “Harder, right there.” he cried, gripping my hip with his other hand tightly. There would definitely be marks.

And I went harder, and faster. And I could see the end coming up very soon. I moved one of my hands from the back of Erwin’s thigh to wrap back around his cock, pumping him in time with my thrusts, slicking him up with the liquid that had already started to leak out the tip. He groaned loudly as his back arched and as I continued to slam into him, over and over.

Until finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and I felt his hot seed escaping him, over my hand and his stomach and chest, adding to the liquid that had dried there from earlier. I groaned out as I felt him tense around me through his orgasm, and I knew I would last much longer. Within seconds I was releasing, halting my movements as I buried myself deep within him and a low groan coming from my mouth.

I hadn’t known I had closed my eyes until I blinked them back open. Erwin’s face was right under mine, looking completely wrecked. It was a look I’d want to see again, with his flushed face and sweat dripping down his forehead. I sat up slightly, wincing a bit as I pulled out of his ass. Erwin whimpered quietly at the loss and I pulled off the condom and tied up the end and tossing it into the garbage beside the nightstand. I looked back to Erwin, who was still gasping for air, his legs still parted and everything on display. I bit my lip as I shifted forward, still between his legs before bending down and licking up the mess he had left on his stomach and chest. It was bitter, but I didn’t mind. And when I had lapped up the remaining cum, I was surprised by him pulling me up to kiss him, the taste of him on my tongue as his tongue dove into my mouth.

I pulled back from the kiss with a gasp a few moments later before glancing at the clock on his nightstand, my eyes going wide.

“Fuck, fuck shit. Fuck.” I cried, scrambling to my feet. “I’m going to be so late for work, fuck. Shit.”

I bent down and hurriedly pulled my boxers and pants back up my legs, fastening them up as quickly as possible. It was then I saw a night white stain on the sweater I had been wearing. “Can I leave this with you?” I asked, eyes wide as I pulled the sweater over my head. “I can’t go to work covered in jizz, holy fuck.”

Erwin sat up on his elbows and watched me panic, a look of amusement on his face as he nodded at my question. I tossed it in the hamper and bolted out of his room and to Armin’s, grabbing the first sweater out of the boy’s closet I found and pulling it over my body. Armin had a thing for large fitting sweaters, which worked out for me in the end.

I was about to run down the stairs and leave, but I second guessed myself and turned back to Erwin’s room. I stepped up to the bed, where he was still laying stark naked and flushed, and bent over to brush my lips against his once more.

“Okay, I am really going now.”

Erwin smiled at me as I stood back up. “Have a good day at work.”

I grinned at him before turning around and heading out of the room, down the steps and out the front door. I was half way to work when I pulled out my phone to open my text messages.

 **To: Armin**  
Hey man i dropped the sweater u left at my apartment off at ur house

 **To: Armin**  
o and i took another sweater from ur house

 **From: Armin**  
That seems a bit counter-productive, Eren.

 **To: Armin**  
yes and no, and um…

 **From: Armin**  
?

 **To: Armin**  
I also took ur little brothers virginity bYE

I watched with wide eyes as the little “…” sat on the screen while Armin typed out his response. This was not how the day was supposed to go, not at all.

I wasn’t exactly complaining, though.

 **From: Armin**  
YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I HAVE TO LISTEN TO HIM MOANING YOUR NAME MORE THAN NORMAL NOW BECAUSE HE’S ACTUALLY SLEPT WITH YOU GOD EREN I COULD KILL YOU HE’S LOUD ENOUGH AS IT IS ON HIS OWN I DON’T WANT TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH HAVING TO LISTEN TO HIM HAVE SEX DREAMS ABOUT YOU OR WHATEVER ELSE GOD DAMN IT EREN.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts can be sent [here!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
